I'll Burn The Heart Out Of You
by Ally Smith
Summary: Moriarty has no weaknesses apart from his changability. Or does he? What was meant to be a simple case leads Sherlock through a mess of an adventure that he never thought he'd go through. No Slash. R


"Lana Mitchell, 7 years old managed to hack into a top secret army computer. She claims she had no idea what she had done, claims she was just trying to find Torchwood" Greg Lestrade let out a tired sigh rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up slightly as he led Sherlock Holmes and John Watson down to one of the interrogation rooms where the girl was waiting.

"What's Torchwood?" Sherlock asked blankly but Lestrade could hear the underlying annoyance at having to ask

"Do you mean like the TV show Torchwood. The doctor who spin off thingy" John asked "bit old for a seven year old. Do her parents know she watches it?"

"That's the problem we haven't been able to find her parents. She won't give us anything and the school isn't much help either. They've only got her home number but she apparently has many of them" the detective inspector ran a hand through his hair as they came to a stop outside the door and stopped Sherlock before he burst in the room "try and be nice Sherlock. She's a little girl, we just want to know how she did it" Sherlock rolled his eyes

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior" Lestrade nodded and let him inside and John sighed moving to follow him, muttering to Lestrade quietly

"You realize by the time he leaves you'll be dealing with a crying child"

"Oh yeah, I've got people on standby with hot chocolate and teddy bears" John laughed and Lestrade raised an eyebrow "What?"

"She's seven, not four. Teddy bears and hot chocolate doesn't cut it"

"And how would you know?"

"I've got a seven year old niece, she practically threw away all her bears" the two men entered swiftly to see Sherlock sat at the other side of the table from the girl who was sitting with her legs swinging adorably as she drew on a piece of paper humming the old kookaburra rhyme. Her brown hair was pulled into two plaits at the side of her face and her school jumped was comically big for her, meaning she had to pull the sleeves up to make it sit right and her plaid skirt was crunched up slightly, just above her knee. Sherlock was looking intently at what she was drawing. Her big doughy brown eyes flickered up to look at him and she smiled

"Hello" there was a slight Irish lilt to her voice but you had to struggle to hear it. "Are you the doctor?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"No, I'm Sherlock. My friend John here is a doctor though" she let out a dramatic sigh and shook her head dropping the pencil

"No, are you the doctor?" Sherlock just looked confused and John understood first

"No he's not"

"That's a shame then cause my daddy's the master" she smiled going back to drawing. John raised an eyebrow

"How is he the master?"

"He's crazy of course. And bad, definitely bad but I still love him, I think he loves me too"

"Course he loves you. Don't be silly" Lestrade spoke up and she looked to him with confused eyes

"You sound like uncle Seb" she murmured "he always says that"

"Cause it's true"

"He's never said it, aren't daddies supposed to say I love you to their little girls?" her eyes watered slightly and John and Lestrade could practically sense the discomfort radiating off the consulting detective as he leaned back.

"I'm sure he does. Now about the hacking sweetheart" Lestrade started but Sherlock cut him off speaking quickly

"You already knew what you were doing when you hacked into that website. Torchwood had nothing to do with it, you were taught what to do and how to do it by someone very experienced in that kind of work. There's no way someone of your age could have figured out how. You're ashamed, not because of what you did but because you were caught. Obviously to do with your father. He told you what to do and how you should do it, and you're just so caught up that all you want to do is impress" she'd completely abandoned her drawing now but instead of bursting out crying like Lestrade and John expected her to she laughed, a small chiming childish giggle. Sherlock looked confused, his eyebrows narrowing at the small child in front of him. The laugh only lasted a few seconds though before she placed her tiny hands on the table and pushed herself up so she was standing on the chair and leaned over to Sherlock and whispered in his ear. The man's eyes widened before suddenly the lights went out, inside and outside the interview room.


End file.
